1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording and reproducing device having a function of dubbing audio/video data or the like recorded on a recording medium onto another recording medium.
2. Background Art
In recent years, video recorders having plural recording and reproducing means have started to become widespread. A typical example of such a video recorder is a video recorder including both a hard disk (HDD) and a recording DVD. This type of device can be used in such a manner that TV programs are recorded on an HDD and viewed first, and then a program that a user wants to preserve is dubbed onto a DVD (see, for example, Non-patent Reference 1).
Non-patent Reference 1: User manual of Sony DVD recorder RDR-HX10 and RDR-HX8, pp. 67 to 71 (2003)
However, the above-mentioned conventional video recorder does not allow a user to do any other processing in the middle of dubbing the program recorded on the HDD onto the DVD. Assuming, for example, the case where the time has come to start recording a preset program after the dubbing starts, the conventional video recorder has a problem that it does not allow a user to record, during the dubbing, the program being currently broadcasted. Furthermore, even in the case where a timer is set so that dubbing is started during an available time period when recording of any program is not set, the conventional video recorder cannot accurately calculate the amount of time required for the dubbing, and therefore, if the dubbing takes more time than expected, it has a problem that it hinders the start of recording a program which has been set immediately after the end of the dubbing.
The present invention has been conceived to solve the above-mentioned conventional problems, and has an object to provide a recording and reproducing device capable of performing reliable dubbing without hindering recording processing or the like of a program being currently broadcasted.